Heroes Wiki talk:Community Portal
Please remember that the Community Portal Talk page is for discussion of the wiki only. Please do not discuss the show here. Also, don't forget to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking the button on the editing toolbar. ---- Abilities Template I'd like to update the template we use to add information of abilities (rather than the individuals they are attached to). Currently it stands as the unwieldy "Full List of Known Heroes Main Characters who possess this ability". * It should be a level 3 header. * The fact that it is a list is obvious, and why would it not therefore be a full one; * If they are main characters, then adding the word 'known' is a tautology. * Of course they're from Heroes, that's what this Wiki is about. * The list should probably just be about characters at this stage, rather than main characters; it's not like there's that many that we need to be keeping the lists manageable. --Sofaman 08:45, 3 May 2007 (UTC) I approve of your proposed update of the template used to add information of abilities. Jdray 17:46, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Character Layout I'd like to oppose the character layout with info separated by the episode in which things occur. The timeline is not quite linear, what with the Six Months Ago episode and the online stuff (graphic novels/Hiro's blog). I'd like to suggest this be broken down into a narrative biography describing the character's story, with references noted in the form of tags. I started something like this on the Hiro Nakamura article before noticing the layout set up on other pages. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:12, 8 June 2007 (UTC) I think your idea is great and look forward to seeing the new page layouts as you edit them. Thanks 04:44, 16 June 2007 (UTC) NBC Hello, I am trying to make a nbc wiki and I need support for the request, since this is a wiki on a NBC show I hope a couple of you can support my request. Jimwitz 03:14, 16 June 2007 (UTC) New Skin! Heroes Wiki is getting a new skin. The sides of everything will be curved. I need your ideas of what colors and background image would look good on Heroes Wiki. Anyone could create After our decision, I'll contact the Wikia staff. Destiny! 00:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: The strip that is behind the logo its self (not including the very top strip) is 155px high. The strip that is at the very top (with the Wikia logo, and username and other user links) is 50x tall. UPDATE 2: Exact size for the image that is behind the logo: Width:'216px '''Height:'155px Color Ideas Aren't red, black and yellow kinda the colors of the show? I think we should probably use those colors used in the opening credits. As for the picture it shoud be the symbol "Godsend" or the eclipse I think. 00:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :I think the darker colors will look cooler, though those skins are more difficult. The show's mainly dark anyway, especially this past season. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Then, black and yellow for the colors? 23:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :I would vote for red and black rather than black and yellow. 23:54, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :I vote for dark but not gloomy dark. Too hard to read. BillK 00:41, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :So colors are:'''black(not too dark) and red? Everyone happy with that? 02:17, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Background Image Idea Here are some images for consideration. . . Image:T-Shirt_Logo.jpg|I like this logo best, but it's only on t-shirts Image:Eclipse.gif|This eclipse is neat, but might get old quickly Image:Heroes_logo.jpg|Then there's the first official logo Image:Heroes_latest_logo.jpg|And the most recent logo — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Should be make the very top 'image' a colour? (Black, yellow?) and the next image an image? Check out Lostpedia. 23:47, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Could someone make a background image to show your idea. (Remember the sizes) 02:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) *Lets not forget the Godsend symbol which i hope will be represented somewhere. . . 03:09, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Helper :Hey guys, my name is Nathan, and I'm a Helper from the Entertainment team. I have a lot of experience with creating skins, so if you have any questions or would like any help on either this or any other endeavors (templates are one of my specialties too), feel free to leave me a message anytime. (I tend to be on a lot). ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Here's a skin that I made, in case you guys like it. I was looking at all the promo pictures for 'heroes' across google images, and there's really no pictures with red in them. Usually, all pictures to do with Heroes have a basic color scheme of Black or Dark Grey with either light gold (almost white) or light blue highlights. So I took the light blue to color the accents for this skin, but could certainly modify it to anything else you guys might want. Because of this light blue, I also changed the welcome color on the front page to a light green, but feel free to change that back if you don't like it. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:46, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I like the black and the use of the eclipse logo and the use of the godsend symbol. I am not sure about the blue and or the other change to green but I am all out of suggestions at this point and wouldn't know what would look good anyway. Regardless awesome job! You rock. 22:59, 9 January 2009 (UTC) : That is.. great! Like Jdray said, I like the black, the eclipse and the helix. Maybe white instead of blue? Great job, Nathan! 00:56, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :: ::Sweet! Glad you guys like it. I think white is a problem because it's used in a lot of other places too, so it'll tend to wash out a lot of the details. Nevertheless, I made things white so you can see what it looks like. (You guys still might like it). Maybe we should try a light gold color? ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:03, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::You're right, the white doesn't look so good. The gold-ish colour looks good! What does everyone else think? 04:19, 10 January 2009 (UTC) The gold is the best thing I have seen so far. If we do go with that lets chanege that green on the home page back to the blue for sure. Any chance we can just see the red eventhough it apparently hasn't really been used in the promo materials before? If not no worries. Thanks again! 04:45, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Sure! No problem. How about you guys pick the red. Here's a HTML color chooser page, if you scroll down a bit, you'll see "HTML Color Picker", and that's the best one to play with. Give me the HTML color code it generates and I can make pictures. Or, you guys can copy my skin into your skin areas, (User:YOURUSERNAME/monaco.css) and replace all the "#f8e477"s with the color of your choice. There are a couple spots that are tougher than that, but it'll give you a general idea, and once you guys find the color you both like, we can install it all over! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:53, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Anyone find a color they liked or wanted to try this weekend? :) I noticed that you uploaded the skin to the MediaWiki page, Destiny, so I went into preferences and changed the default skin to the custom one, (because I thought you might be trying to turn it on). If not, it's easily switched back. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:42, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm happy with the gold colour. Yeah, I was trying to turn it on, I had no idea. :) Looks great! 21:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) * #FF0000 can we try this red instead of the gold? 22:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Here's what FF0000 looks like: :Up to you guys if you want to switch. Check my recent contributions for how. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:53, 2 March 2009 (UTC) It looks like we are going to be sticking with the gold. Thanks so much. 13:28, 2 March 2009 (UTC) New Skin Comment It certainly needs to be dark; the representation of the Eclipse needs to be there. Black and a red clout I think would go well. Something to represent the show's history. I think also maybe a horizontal version of the Pinehearst logo would be cool also. And sorry for my slight inactivity recently, I will resume my major editing again soon! Ryan-McCulloch 01:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC)